


The Bat and Wonder Show

by TottPaula



Series: 'Bad Boy' Batman [3]
Category: A Negotiated Marriage by Noelle Adams (book), Batman - All Media Types, Wonder Woman - All Media Types
Genre: Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, F/M, Porn With Plot, Rope Bondage, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-04-28 23:40:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14460357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TottPaula/pseuds/TottPaula
Summary: Batman and Wonder Woman get it on in every which way they can think of.Batman and Wonder Woman have always had some type of friendly relationship with benefits, which always worked out very well for them both.Bruce didn't like permanent relationships very much, nor did Princess Diana.But some of these one-shots do deal with their long-term relationships, Batman can be a sensitive soul as well.And when they did get together, the benefits were great!So as requested, here's a fic with only BM/WW getting together.A few Wonderbat one-shots.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BruDia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BruDia/gifts).



* * *

 

Batman and Wonder Woman have always had some type of friendly relationship with benefits, which always worked out very well for them both.

Bruce didn't like permanent relationships very much, nor did Princess Diana.

 

 

And when they did get together, the benefits were great!

So as requested, here's a fic with only BM/WW getting together.

 


	2. A Marriage Contract

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU.  
> Bruce Wayne and Diana Prince enter into a marriage of convenience with a fully legal contract. Bruce is a well to do businessman, while Diana runs an art museum.
> 
> The only stipulation is that they appear together several times a month at public events and that if they have any sexual indiscretions that they keep them extremely private by using only discreet, high-end courtesans to avoid any negative publicity. 
> 
> That meant no dating or screwing around.

* * *

It was a perfect marriage in many ways, and from the outside, it appeared as if it was the ideal match.

 Bruce no longer had opportunistic women besieging him and could conduct his business quietly without that annoyance.

For Diana, she had a separate bedroom in Bruce's penthouse in the middle of town with a divine view of the city, a full wardrobe of 'special event' clothes, and a weekly allowance in addition to her normal income.

They were both friendly, but Bruce always had trouble expressing his feelings and came off as being rather cool.

He was there if she needed anything at all, except for a shoulder to lean on. 

He didn't care much for physical contact at the moment and never did enjoy it much.

Everything was going along great for the two of them. With only half a dozen required events every month, Diana was left with all the time she needed as her career at the museum got busier and busier.

Diana had a months-long relationship that ended very badly before Bruce came along with his proposal.

At the time she had sworn off men completely.

Bruce was a wonderful cook, and often had dinner and wine waiting for Diana as soon as she got home.

Their friendship appeared to stay cool, and that was just fine for both of them.

But lately, Diana had been noticing him more and more. Usually, the sex toys in her bedroom helped her get over it, she didn't want to spoil anything between them.

One night in the limo on the way home from an event Diana's dress rode up as she sat down in her seat revealing her stockings and garter belt.

Bruce pretended not to notice her bared leg and her lingerie, but he had to hide a pronounced bulge in his pants.

He shoved down his feelings for her as usual.

Days later Diana returned home from work with another one of her tension headaches, and she felt like pure shit.

Bruce brought over a plate of his famous chicken and sundried tomatoes over pasta, but she couldn't even touch a bite.

 

He brought her a glass of wine and put his hands on her shoulders.

"What are you doing?" she asked, still crabby from her migraine.

"Relax, I'm going to help you with your headache. I know exactly what you need. Just try to clear your mind, and I'll make it go away, Diana."

Normally Bruce wasn't touchy-feely so this was unexpected, but her headache was particularly fierce tonight, and anything short of a sledgehammer would be more welcome than any more suffering.

He loosened her long braid first and shook out her hair.  She tensed up again, oblivious to what he was going to do.

"Would you relax, please? I promise I won't hurt you."

He began by massaging her entire head using his fingers and palms, and it seemed to be working.

He felt her muscles begin to unknot themselves.

He moved down to her neck and shoulders working his magic, and she began to moan in relief.

He then proceeded to massage down her arms to her very fingertips.

She became very relaxed, melting under his ministrations and leaning her head down on the kitchen bar's countertop as her pains melted away.

As he massaged her hands and fingers, she found a new tension beginning, and this time it was between her legs, and increasing as he massaged her palms.

She had no idea such a simple rub-down could turn her on, and certainly not one from Bruce!

He was only her friend, for God's sake!

"All better?" 

"Mmm, yes, thanks, Bruce."

Now she just had to get rid of her new tension.

She tried taking a bath and masturbating with her wet fingers, but it wasn't doing quite what she needed.

She got dressed in a teeshirt and stretch pants, and headed for the exercise room, and climbed onto the elliptical trainer, hoping that would drain some of her excess energy.

Bruce walked by and seeing her charged right in.

"Diana, what are you doing? You said that you felt fine, you're only going to get tense all over again if you work out before bed!"

"It's not that -type- of tension, Bruce. I have another type now, and I cant rid myself of it. Believe me, I've tried!"

Her face was red and her nipples were hard.

He wasn't an idiot, you don't become the CEO of a powerful company without being able to read something of people.

"Do you want me to call an escort for you?"

"No, I've never used one, I just self-relieved myself when needed. I have a drawer full of sex toys, and nothing is doing the trick tonight."

"Why not let me help you again, just one night and then tomorrow it'll be just as everything was before. Okay?"

She was frustrated and figured 'why the hell not, one night won't spoil anything, will it?'

She had no idea how wrong she would be.

Her former tension was soon forgotten as they undressed each other right in the exercise room. She was getting crazy as he undressed further and further.

God, he was gorgeous.

He had been harboring secret feelings for Diana for a while and didn't want to ruin what they had.

He figured that this was a close as he was going to ever get, and it was luck alone that she'd agreed.

He lifted her wrapping her long legs around his waist and carried her, dropping her onto the table. Spreading out her legs, he began touching her curves. She was so beautiful, but he'd never said it as more than a friend.

He suckled on her breast, palming the other one and pinching its nipple as she moaned, then switching back and forth between her breasts as she grabbed at him. She rubbed her fingers through his hair, and as he lowered his kisses down she grabbed onto his shoulders, urging him on.

As he reached her crux and began sucking and licking her, she scratched at his shoulders, whimpering, and keening as her tension built.

She soon orgasmed, and he told her "don't move, I'll be right back".

She whimpered, wondering where he went. He returned momentarily with a condom in his teeth. Wrapping her legs back around him, he carried her off to his king sized bed, sheathed himself, and entered her.

"Oh God, Bruce, please, I need this!"

He took his time with Diana, making sure that he dotted all her "I's" and crossed all of her "T's".

He wiggled his finger into her anus and although her eyebrows shot up after a few moments it got her even hotter.

He lifted her leg over his shoulder allowing him to go even deeper, and her cries became primal as his plunging became swifter.

He soon felt her walls clutching at him, and as she climaxed finally allowed himself to let go and reach his own apex.

He shuddered at his release, and her eyes rolled up inside her head as the world spun away.

After they had both caught their breath, he asked if she wanted to renegotiate and add regular sex into their contract, confessing that he'd never used a prostitute in the three years they'd been 'married'.

She asked if they could just tear up the contract and have an actual marriage.

He said he'd call his lawyer in the morning, and then he invited her to spend the night in his bed.

She thought that he would never ask!

 


	3. It's been a long time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bruce and Diana realize they've each been rather celibate for way too long, and decide to remedy the situation.

* * *

Bruce and Diana had been together on and off for ages and each nursed the other one past some bad stuff. 

 Unfortunately, lately, they'd each been too busy with saving the city, country, world, and universe from everything from cat burglars to meteors for months and had been going through an unwanted dry spell of celibacy.

Bruce and Diana were working on the computers in the Justice League when their hands touched and something sparked like an electric charge between them.

Bruce realized at that moment how appealing Diana still was.

Diana felt it too, that moment when their accidental celibacy must now end.

He noticed her eyes were still as blue as the ocean and recalled many nights just staring into their depths.

She saw his lips, moist and slightly parted, and knew how well those lips could kiss.

Batman gave her a small motion to follow him.

He headed to his room and she followed him in.

 "Diana, I want you so much, will you lie with me?"

"I thought you'd never ask! I'm so glad that you want to, it's been too long since we've had time for each other."

She grabbed his face and kissed him brutally, she was much too aroused to go slow.

Bruce started removing his clothes, just leaving them where they fell.

Diana was undressed fast, she didn't have many layers to remove.

Bruce wrapped her in his arms and walked her back until they tumbled onto the bed.

They kissed while they explored each other's bodies.

 "I want to taste you" he whispered.

 He spread her out on the bed and kissed up the length of her legs.

She had such long beautiful legs!

She whimpered as he approached her promised land, peppering her with nips and kisses.

She grasped his hair holding him in place as he pleasured her slowly and deliberately.

She began moaning.

 "Gods, Bruce, it's been so long, I've missed lying here with you like this. I've been craving you like crazy. Mmm!"

 Bruce remembered what she liked, and squeezed her bottom as he worshipped at her throne, and she yelped with excitement.

He used his fingers inside her in rhythm with his mouth and she held him in place as her climax neared.

Her walls were clutching at his fingers as he teased her and he pinched her engorged womanhood making her come.

She screamed as her climax hit, propelling her to heaven and back. He stayed there and gentled her back down as her breathing slowed.

He looked into her eyes and she nodded, he readied himself at her entrance.

 "Do it now, I need you in me!"

 He smiled and drove himself in to the very hilt.

She arched her back as he rode her hard and deeply.  "Ah!" she whimpered.

He rode her hard and well as he brought her to another blinding apex.

She could have sworn she floated for a few moments, feeling completely weightless until she began her descent.

He allowed is own release and nearly collapsed at the relief, catching himself on his elbows.

He laid her head on his chest, sweetly stroking her face and kissing her thick black hair.

This was perfect, just lying there satisfied and with his arms around her.


	4. I'm not in love!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Clark, I get it, you always see the good in any situation, but I'm not in love with Diana." 
> 
> Superman and the rest of the Justice League are pretty observant.  
> Unfortunately, in the field of love, Batman is often pretty blind to what's directly in front of him.
> 
> Superman and friends take it upon themselves to remedy the situation one way or another.

* * *

 "Kal, I get it, you always see the good in any situation even if there's none, but _I'm not in love with Diana_."

Bruce is looking very annoyed at the moment, and he really didn't feel like having this conversation _again_ with the overgrown boy scout. "There's nothing between us, ask Diana. _Nothing_. Go and play Cupid somewhere else." he brooded.

Superman walked away smirking. Bruce was an idiot when it came to love. That was Bruce's own personal 'lead box', he just couldn't see inside of himself to his feelings.

Bruce and Diana had been bickering for weeks about everything and anything. The only reason Kal could think of is that they were holding back feelings for each other. It was making the entire League look bad to have two of its own leaders at each other's throats.

The master detective could see it in anyone else from a mile away, but as for himself, he was clueless. 

 

Diana had been eyeing him as he worked. She definitely had warm feelings for him, but he didn't seem to realize how she felt about him. He seemed completely oblivious to her constant glimpses at him.

Did she have to tie him up with her lasso to get his attention, or was this to be completely one-sided? Maybe she had to beat a confession out of him.

 

Batman had often thought about not only her abilities but of her beauty.

He'd dreamt of kissing those ruby red lips, of holding her in his arms all night as they made love, but it just didn't feel right to date from within his team.

So like any other actual feelings he ever had, he squashed them down and ignored them, hoping that they would die a natural death. His feelings just refused to die, though.

 

Kal wasn't done yet with his matchmaking efforts. He was aware of how Batman had been watching Diana surreptitiously, just as Diana had been watching Bruce. But this was going to take more than just his usual brand of persuasion.

As he sat with Ollie in the break room, they discussed tactics for this mission of getting the lovebirds united at last.

"We're going to have to secure them both in a room together," Ollie suggested.

"That's not the worst idea I've ever heard." He wasn't very good at 'devious', that was more of Ollie's forte.

"Well, listen here's my idea..." he whispered the rest so only Clark could hear him. 

Clark nodded and smiled, he loves the idea and agrees that it's perfect.

Batman and Wonder Woman were arguing once again, it was getting fiercer and fiercer.

Everyone had noticed by now, and they were avoiding the annoying noisy pair.

Superman finally intruded. "Enough of this, you two. You've been obstructing the peace and quiet for weeks now, and everyone's been avoiding the watchtower. We're running out of Tylenol Extra Strength, and with my enhanced hearing, I wish it would work on ME.

Kal shoved the paperwork off of the desk where they both were bickering head to head, steam almost coming off of them from their heated dispute.

That gets their attention and they both just stared at Superman.

 "You two are going to sit down and figure out a truce, or you're both getting kicked off the watchtower until you can behave like the adults that you are! Everyone is tired of your constant fighting, and it must come to an end. I'm making sure of it."

He grabbed each by an arm and ushered them both into an empty interview room.

"You're both to stay in here and work this out, and I'm not letting you out a moment before you've made peace with each other. And you'd better not try to escape either," he stared into Batman's eyes.

Kal stood guard and hoped that this didn't turn into a punching match. Even though Diana had powers, they were well matched when they battled together.

Diana huffed and stood in a corner of the room, her face turned away from Batman's. Batman was scoping out the room and found a ceiling vent and was pulling out some tools when Wonder Woman gave him a dirty look.

He ashamedly put them back in his utility belt.

"Am I that horrible that you need to run away? What did I do to make you so angry?" she had a slight hitch in her voice.

She didn't expect him to answer her at all. He was like talking to a wall lately and hated when she countered all of his arguments.

She turned back facing the wall, arms crossed and head down. She was done with him.

She had hoped that he returned some of her feelings, but maybe he was too hard-hearted for love anymore. 

He realized that he'd really hurt her feelings, holding back his own made it all worse for both of them, not better.

He approached her and wanted to embrace her, hoping that she wouldn't punch him in the face. He had to say something, he couldn't just let her be miserable.

"I'm... I'm sorry, Diana. I've just been making it worse for us both."

"Don't bother trying to apologize to me, I'm a big girl, I can handle it. All I wanted was for you to return my feelings. If you don't feel the same, then that's that. I promise I won't bother you anymore."

"That's not what I meant. I've been trying to cover up how I feel about you and I've been denying it to myself, and I can't do that anymore, Princess. I love you. _I'm in love with you_ , and I have been for a long time. You don't have to return it, I just wanted you to know."

He wanted to hold her, but if she didn't return his feelings, he would survive. He hoped. He sat down at the table and held his head in his hands.

"Bruce, I'm not sure you understand how I feel about you. I love you too, you big idiot." She walked over to him and put her hand on his shoulder.

He turned and looked at her incredulously. "Come here."

He put his arms around her, and he kissed her with all the passion he'd been withholding.

It was like opening a well of feelings. She loved him. He was so aroused at that moment that he couldn't wait anymore.

He picked up his commlink and said, "This is Batman. Transport us both to my room."

Ollie smiled knowingly on the other end.

The End.

 


	5. Love forever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bruce and Diana had been a couple for a while, and Bruce decided that it should be much more permanent.
> 
> But how could ask the most wonderful woman in the world to marry him?

* * *

 Bruce had invited Diana out to dinner at one of the most exclusive restaurants in town.

He'd ordered an elaborate meal for them both along with wine for each course.

As dessert was served Bruce poured them each a glass of champagne.

He took Diana's hand in his, all the while looking as nervous as a teenager in his first date.

 "Bruce, you've been jumpy all night, what's wrong?"

 "I don't want to get this wrong. I've practiced this in my head all day, and now I'm drawing a complete blank as to what I'd prepared to say to you."

 "That bad, hmm?" Her big blue eyes focused on his deep brown ones.

 "No, not that it's bad at all. I'm just nervous that I'll mess this up."

 "Oh?"

 "Diana, we've been together for a long time, and I think that our relationship needs to evolve into something more, more permanent that is. I'm trying to ask you if you'll marry me."

 "Bruce you don't have to marry me, I love you but I don't think it's fair to keep you from pursuing what you might want or need. You're not the marrying type. You need your freedom."

"I just want you, Diana, nobody else. Forever."

 "Do you really mean it, because I will age much slower than you will. I'll only age a year or two compared to you in fifty years time. I'll look like your granddaughter by then. I couldn't bear it!"

Bruce thought long and hard about that.

When he was eighty, she would still appear to be only in her thirties. 

She was right of course.

He was thinking with his heart and not his head.

"In that case, move in with me.  I want you day and night. I want you near me always."

"Bruce, I do love you very much. You know that I do. But you won't be happy with one woman for long. You're just not made for monogamy. Must I remind you of the partners you've had that I know of? I'm sure that there are many that I don't know, but Bruce, really! You'll never settle down permanently. And that's okay. I'm willing to share you with the world, as long as I get my share too."

 She was right, he really wasn't built for one woman alone.

He enjoyed his many thrills and one night stands.

If only he could marry all of the women that he loved and have a harem.

He could easily handle at least a dozen different wives and keep them all satisfied.

Maybe marriage wasn't for him, but that didn't mean that he wouldn't hold on to Diana for as long as he possibly could.

 


End file.
